mangaka madness
by Swaggie McSwagster
Summary: About when a girl named Mia becomes a mangaka, moves to Japan, and goes to a school called Ouran. Meanwhile, the hosts are in dispair because their club will be shut down if major changes don't happen... OCX? More Ouran-centric, with Maid-Sama! thrown in.
1. intros, intros, and more intros

**This is my first fan-fic, so no hating, 'kay? **

**I won't ad in maid-sama for a while, so be patient. **

**Maid-sama and Ouran belong to the original artists, but Mia is all mine.**

It all started with a piece of pizza. When Mia's friend Dede came by after school, no one knew the chain of events it would lead to, or the effect on a Japanese school and café. "I'm sorry, Mia. I'll pick it up." Dede said as she bent down to pick up a piece of pizza she dropped. The overly sarcastic mia responded with "don't worry, my wolves will clean it up.'" Y wolves she meant her dogs who would eat anything. thinking of wolves, she had an idea.

"hey Dede, would you give me some tips on writing books, I have a great story idea!" so they started working, and eventually Mia wrote a book with a corresponding manga to go with it, calling it wolfs cry. She immediately showed it off to her friends, and everyone loved it.

That night she copyrighted and posted her story, both manga and book, and posted them online. Mia hoped simply that someone would enjoy her story, and someone did. That someone was Sakura Furukawa, a publisher for x magazine. Sakura instantly loved the story and decided to ask to publish it. By the next week, all she needed was Mia's permission.

Tamaki paced, trying to soak in the horrific event that just occurred: Kyoya was sulking, nervous, even worried! When he finally finished saying what was bothering him, everyone there was shocked (the first years were late).Mori was crying, and Honey wouldn't touch his cake. Tamaki stood up, faucets of tears running down his face. "I, our king, am s-shocked at wh-what happened! I will not stand for it! H-how can t-they close d-d-down our…(sob)… host… club…!" Tamaki then broke down in tears, only to resume talking moments later "we'll fight…b-b-b bac…back! S-somehow… … we… w-we… must…" everyone looked down as tamaki started wailing.

Then the first years walked in. once they heard the news, the twins collapsed. Haruhi had only one thing to say "do I still have to pay off my debt?" … cricket… "no? yay for me!" as she proceeded to skip out the room, Hikaru grabbed her ancle. " don't leave!" she didn't leave, but more so because he didn't let go of her ancle.


	2. mornings, publishers, and OCCness

**Sorry for the first chapter being so short.**

**I hope someone likes it!**

Mia woke up to the sound of her mother yelling.*ugh, it's Saturday, and she's not letting me sleep in! Its only 9:30!* She got up groggily, promising herself she would go back to bed later. "Mom, its Saturday, why'd you wake me up?" the young girl groaned, hating herself for reading manga so late the previous night. She was in a horrible mood, and luckily her mother knew it.

"Mia, I just got a call and—" Mia interrupted her mother, starting her usual speech for when she's woken up on mornings. It was some rant about the sleeping patterns of a normal teenager, and her mother would have none of it. "MIA IRENE LEONARD! SHUT UP!" there was a brief silence "that's better. Now, this publisher named Sakura Furukawa wants to have your manga in her magazine. She learned our location from the publisher section of the website, and wants to talk to us next Saturday." As her mother took a breath, Mia passed out cold.

"So, Dede, I'm glad that I took the effort to learn Japanese." Mia and her friend were talking at lunch, hardly believing what happened two days previously. "Bet you can't wait for next week! I would be so excited if I could get my book published!" the thing was Mia couldn't wait. She was supercharged from head to toe, and decided to use that energy for studying. By then, of course, everyone already knew of what happened. Everybody was happy for her, and many people said they knew she could do it. They probably did.

The doom was tangible when Renge walked into music room three. Everyone (including kyoya) was crying, except Haruhi, who bailed. (Quote 'why bother crying? I'll study') Renge, their uber-annoying 'manager' decided to try and cheer everyone up. "Maybe if you keep hosting, you can get enough money or whatever and stay open. From what I heard, we have six months to get back on track. C'mon people!'

Kyoya looked up, hope rising in his tired, bloodshot eyes. Of course, that reaction frightened everyone. Regardless, the gathered crowd started cheering. Tamaki started a speech "That's right! We can't give up now! We still have a chance! Just because we need to be more popular, it doesn't mean we can't become so! Come, my subjects, let us get out of our current predicament!" Meanwhile, Haruhi was studying unaware that she just lost her hope of being excused from her debt. She later learned of it, and all her resolve shattered.

Sakura blinked. The mysterious Mia was a beauty. She had chin length blonde curly hair that went to mid shoulder when straight, and large, sparkling blue eyes. Her flawless ivory skin blushed over round cheeks. She had a casual punk-rock tomboyish style with strong influences from Avril Levine, and an hourglass figure. Sakura couldn't help but like her.

With that on her mind, Sakura got down to business. "So Mia, I really want to publish wolfs cry. With your permission, of course! Laugh. If you agree, there are several ways to go about it. You do want to get it published, don't you?" she looked down questioningly at the teen. Mia then smiled and nodded. "O.K, Mia. Would you rather have this be a one-shot career, to have a correspondent for your work, or transfer to Japan? The choice is yours."


	3. new girls, dorm rooms, and schoolbooks

Mia was tired when she stepped off the plane. She was surprised at how long the flight took**. **Sakura squeezed the nervous girl's shoulders.

It was a hard decision for her, to leave her family in America.

The choice left her slightly uncertain, but she felt she did the right thing.

Sakura tried to assure the young girl "I know you're nervous, but Japan is a great place. You're enrolled in a top notch school, and have my company's full support. Good luck!" Mia smiled as she walked off to a new life.

**** **** **** **** **** pause **** **** **** **** ****

"Harui, guess what! There's goanna be-" Hikaru said after sneaking

Up on her left, "-A new transfer student!" Kaoru completed for his twin after popping up on her right. They laughed in unison yelling 'new toy, new toy.'

Apparently they yelled too loud, for Tamaki told them to be quiet.

Instead of heeding milord's orders, they pouted to Haruhi. Not that she approved of their yelling in the first place.

Minutes later they were too busy to give the new student a second thought. That is, excluding Kyoya. * She could turn out to be valuable,* He thought. "Have you heard of the transfer student? Apparently she is a commoner from America." At the second Kyoya said 'commoner', Tamaki sat bolt upright. "A commoner, you say? Haruhi! Did you hear that Haruhi? A commoner! Now you will have someone to confide in about the woes of-" Haruhi promptly stopped him with a "Tamaki! Shut! Up!"

She was obviously less interested than the others in this mystery transfer student, but nonetheless, her interest was piqued. No one new how it would turn out.

**** **** **** **** **** pause **** **** **** ****

Mia was dumbfounded when the taxi pulled up to her new school.

In fact, she was certain it was a castle once, as far as her standards went.

She was even more shocked when maids came to take her stuff to the dorms.

The dorms were elegant chic, and obviously new. The entrance opened with her I.D card, and she entered a huge foyer with couches and a huge T.V.

There was a pretty girl waiting there.

"Welcome, I'm Karin Sato, the dorm mother. Want me to show you around?" She then smiled so genuinely, Mia couldn't help but feel welcome.

She then decided to ask a question, "So, uh, Sato-san, I assume we have our own rooms? Or do we share?" Karin smiled at her. "We have our own rooms. You can call me Karin, you know. We will be living to together, you know!" they both smiled, and became quick friends.* Not bad, Sakura.*

**** **** **** **** **** pause**** **** **** **** ****

"So class, this is our new student. She's from America, so make her feel welcome!" Mia stepped forward, catching the eyes of everyone in class.

"Hello, I'm Mia Leonard. I hope we can get along." Her blazing smile made every guy's hearts pop out of their eyes. There was a low whistle from the back of the class, prompting her to roll her eyes.

By then she had won over the class.

"So, Leonard-san, would you take the seat in the back, in front of Fujioka-kun? My name is Kazukiyo Soga, and I'm the class president."

He smiled shyly and Mia smiled back. "Of course, thank you." She proceeded to her seat.

Haruhi smiled at the new girl. "Big change, isn't it? I'm a scholarship student too, and trust me; it takes some getting used to. The names Haruhi Fujioka." She then smiled and was bombarded with requests to do so again from The Hitachiin twins. Both girls sighed in annoyance.

After the twins left, the two new friends continued their conversation.

"Where are you staying, Mia? You probably don't have family here. I live with my dad." Haruhi said in her normal kind, slightly monotone fashion.

"I'm staying in the school dor- no. I live on the streets. How couldn't you tell" Mia said sarcastically. Haruhi smiled. She may not be able to handle idiocy, but sarcasm was fire by her.

"Ouran has dorms? I didn't know!" Haruhi exclaimed. Mia was surprised someone who went to school here didn't know. "Yes. They look new. Have you seen them? It even has maids!" Mia said the last comment exasperatedly. Haruhi understood perfectly well.

The class went by uneventfully after that; with no one paying attention to the teacher. They were all to busy staring at the new girl.

Soon the class was over and people were leaving. Eventually Haruhi was gone, but she left some stuff behind.

Mia sighed. *Silly Haruhi, you left your books on your desk.

Well, I might as well return them. His club is in the second music room.*

She set of for the club room. Little did she know what would await her there.

She walked down the hall, opened the door and….


	4. psychics, crazy boys, and idiot kings

**Sorry Audrey. How bout' I name a character after you? ;-) (Wink wink)**

**I would appreciate requests from someone other that AudreyDarke96.**

**I wonder if anyone else even reads this…?**

**Sorry for spelling errors…**

The host club was a winter wonderland. Mia almost tripped in shock.

"Hey, is Haruhi here? He left his stuff in class, so I thought to return it. Hello. Hellooo! (Sigh…) could you stop staring…? This is awkward…"

And so, the whole group stared, and had one collective thought; we have a way out. All at once, they sprung into action.

Mia froze eyes wide from shock. *a crazed group of boys are surrounding me…" And indeed, they surrounded her.

The leader, Tamaki, came up and snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I want a female costume ASAP! Kyoya, gather all records on her, and Mori, look after Honey! Haruhi, don't leave!" Tamaki yelled after seeing the cross dresser trying to leave the room.

"Well, Tamaki, why would you need me? Besides, I don't like treating my friends this way. Bye." Haruhi sighed and left.

Tamaki then turned and pointed a finger at Mia's forehead "You, Miss Leonard, are going to become our first official female host. As of now, you are going to meet here after school every day. If you don't come, you'll be sorry! Obey your king!"

Mia laughed at his idiotic determination. "You know, you could have just asked! Pfft!"

She was extremely amused, as were the twins. Tamaki, on the other hand, was dumbfounded. *ask? Why ask, when I am the mighty king?* of course, he was an idiot, but no one bothered to tell him. So he never knew.

*************************'*********************'*********

Mia's career started the next day, and trust me, she was popular. That very fact amazed her, for she never even had a boyfriend in America.

In fact, she was fairly indifferent to romance at first.

"today, were Greek gods! Don't we all look so good in these togas?" Tamaki was busy entertaining some girls with nonsense about how awesome the club was.

At least, the two girls thought it was nonsense, anyway.

Hauhi's toga craftly covered the fact she was crossdressing. And Mia, well, the host club had no doubts they would stay open. There were a lot of nosebleeds.

She also happened to be stuck with some of the most boring people in the school. She hid her boredom well.

"What's your favorite color? Its red isn't it?" she was currently talking to a very rich customer, so she couldn't dare act annoyed.

"Actually, it's black. Red is my second favorite color. How did you know? You're not psychic, are you?" Mia then grimaced, but the boys interpreted it as a smile.

It's pathetic how wrong they were.

Kyoya pulled her aside when the conversation was done. "Are you aware of our situation, Leonard-kohai? If sales don't increase soon, we'll have to close down." Mia sighed.

"Of course I knew. Why else would I have helped? Oh! Kyoya, I have a proposition that might help the club. I happen to be a good artist and photographer, so if you want, I could put together a photo book. That okay with you?"

Kyoya smiled, causing the girl to shudder. "permission granted."

**Is anyone even reading this?**

**Heeelllllloooooooo?**


	5. host, maid, or angel

**Of course I want you to review, Audrey! Yay! Another reviewer! Thanks hollabackgirl234! I guess I'm not a failure…! **

"I know that students aren't supposed to have extra jobs, but im going to ask you anyway. May I get a weekend job?"

Mia was sitting in the principal's office one Saturday, pleading her case.

"I have many reasons, too, but mainly it's because I'm providing for myself. I have to buy my own food and school materials. Please, Mr. Principal!"

The principal smiled. "If you want to that much, I guess I can make an exception. Don't brag about it though, or others will come asking. Have fun!" he said while smoothing his mustache.

And so Mia went off to get a job. She looked online at what jobs was good paying enough, yet few enough hours for her to still get her manuscripts on time.

She found one, maid latte and went to check it out.

As she went to look at the help wanted sign, she got startled by a high-pitched sqee!

Turning around, she saw a 30-something with a chin length bob.

"are you thinking of working here? I'm the manager! Come in, come in!"

Mia sweat-dropped while getting ushered inside, and was met by two girls and a guy.

One girl, with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing sweats came and introduced everyone. "Hey, you came for the job offer? Cool! I'm Misa-chan, and this is Honoka-chan," she said pointing to the girl next to her, "and this is Usui. He's a pervert alien from planet pheromone. It's a pleasure to meet you."

All three were really good-looking, and both girls were smiling invitingly. Usui was looking bored all the while.

And so Mia's first day at maid latte began.

********"*******"*********"**********"**********"*********"*********

The host club was especially busy, and everyone had something to do. Then someone unexpected came in.

At first Mia was talking with some customers.

"Tobita-kun, so you like American cuisine? I do to! It's amazing, another thing in common. Did you know-" BOOM! Takato Tsubuagi, the heir of a major company, walked in. "My Angel! I never knew you were coming to Ouran! The Gods must be smiling upon me!"

Mia cringed, and responded. "Oh, you are that man from the airport. I didn't know you came here! You're so _mature_ I thought you must me older." She sarcastically retorted.

Not catching her sarcasm, Takato smiled. "Thank you, though you're pretty mature yourself! I knew you were sent from the heavens the moment I saw your shining face! Oh, how I wished to see you again!" he paused for a breath, then continued his spastic speech, "Now that I know of your earthly location, I shall spread the joyous news! Sayonara!"

As he skipped away, everyone saw her collapse from her horrible fate.

Everyone (except Kyoya, who already knew) was dumfounded, and slightly confused. What did their Mia have to do with Takato?

The twins got over the shock, and started laughing. That is, until she kicked them each once so hard in the balls that they started crying.

Not that anyone blamed her, given the situation. It was certainly wasn't something to laugh at. Anyone who knew Takato Tsuburagi understood her pain.

Takato was hot, with longish blue-black hair, black eyes and slightly pale skin.

He was tall and a part time model, but he was also a conceited maniac who believed anyone would do anything for her approval.

Mia sighed. "Great, he found me. Anyone merciful enough to kill me quickly?"

After a brief silence, someone, we don't know who, dared to ask a question.

"Um, Mia, how did you meet again? In an airport, right?"

And so, mia began her story.

"Once upon a time, in a mystical land called the United States, I was in a place called an airport. I was walking along, and a young man fell headlong down the escalator, bumping into a luggage cart at the bottom.

Being near the incident, I decided to help the poor man out. I stretched out an arm, and helped him up. After trying to talk, I learned he was Japanese. I said, 'are you alright?' and he replied with 'yes, Angel.'

I bumped into him five other times after that. He called it fate. I called it stalking. I guess one can only have so much luck."

By the end of Mia's tale, everyone was crying for her.

**I'm sorry it took so long to update! Btw, I came up with Takato T. when I was **_**REALLY**_** bored. Thanks!**


	6. new kids, tanuki, and darkness

It was a busy Saturday at Maid Latte, and Mia just got another order." I would like one Moe Moe omlet, please."

Smiling her "artistic smile" she was coming to be known for, Mia walked back to the kitchen. "Usui, there are two orders of Moe Moe omlet, a berry parfait, and a vanilla cheesecake."

Because of the dropping economy, more people were stressed, which in turn meant more customers. It also meant a higher paycheck. *I've always wanted to work at a cosplay café! I'm so excited!*

Someone walked up behind her. "Hey, Mimi-Chan. Usui said the order is ready for table 17." Turning arould, Mia noticed it was the girl from earlier. "Thanks! It's Misa-Chan, right?" Mia said smiling.

*Mimi is so cute! She's much better than the guys at school!* Misaki thought, before being pulled to another table.

Mia was so busy, she almost missed the limo pulling up. Almost. *I hope they aren't from school! I would die of embarrassment!*

Luckily for her, yhey weren't from ouran. It was worse. As Tora Igarashi walked in, he receved glares from everyone but Mia, who didn't know who he was.

As they sent the new girl to serve him, she wondered what the problem was.*oh well, hes still a paying customer.* the rich jerk ordered a single coffee and spent the rest of the time staring at cleavage, insulting the maids, and then promptly asking for their numbers.

Needless to say, he didn't get any.

When Mia got back to the dorm, she was supprised to see there was a huge commotion.

"Hey Leonard, there's a new girl! Her names Audrey Omura, and she has two brothers, a twin, and a 12-year-old. Her, and her twin Mitsuya, are returnees from America!" Karin, the dorm mother, said before dragging Mia off into the common room.

When they entered, everyone wanted to sit by the new girl and therefore were arguing. Of course, they didn't notice the awkward girl in question trying to scoot away from their commotion.

Mia felt bad for Audrey, because she received the same treatmentwhen she first arrived. Coming up with a simple solution, vhe voiced it out to everyone else. "Why can't you just let her choose? You seem to be overwhelming her." Switching to English so she could talk to Audrey easier, she continued. "it's okay to be slightly freaked out at first, happened to me too. They'll tire out eventually."

Smiling, Audrey chose for Mia to sit next to her, and no one was surprised

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***.

"Everyone, they're returnees, so please help them get used to it here in Japan and answer any questions they may have." Class rep was introducing the new pair of thins when Mia came in, late.

"Gomen Soga- kun, but I seemed to have slept in." Mia said sheepishly while the class teased her. By then, they had all realized she was NOT a morning person. In fact, some believe she was as bad as kyoya. The girl smiled slightly at her new neighbor before sitting down and letting introductions begin.

Audrey stepped up first, smiling. "hello, my name is Audrey Omura, and as you most likely already know, I grew up in America. It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

Next up was Mitsuya "Hi, I'm Mitsuya." And he was done.

The pair was good-looking, tall with black hair and eyes. The only difference was that Audrey's hair was long and straight while Mitsu's was short and wavy.

Class rep started talking to them after. "Would you two mind sitting on either side of mia, in front of hkaru and kaoru?"

They nodded, and sat down not talking. Mia sat up and smiled. "welcome to class 1-A!"

When the first-years got to the host club that day, they were bombarded with questions about the new kids. Apparently they were now the 6th richest kids in the school.

The two girls sighed in unison. "Damn rich kids." They smiled at each other remembering how often they say that, and both internally agreed that it was nice to have another sensible commoner that they could relate to.

"HAARUHIIIIIII! Daddy got another costume for you! There's one for you too, auntie Mia!" Mia blinked iin confusion. "Auntie…? So Tamaki, am I your, or Kyoya's sister? I would assume yours, seeing as were both blonde, but…"

She didn't need to say it out loud, because everyone but the person in question knew that particular sentence ended in 'you're an idiot.'

Ignoring everyone else the two girls walked into the changing room to see what they were wearing.

Tamaki yelled in, "were themed as animals today!" and walked away so they could dress. Looking at our outfits, both girls sweat-dropped, and for different reasons. Haruhi started mumbling, "I get annoyed enough when the twins call me a tanuki, and now I have to dress as one? Damn rich people!"

Mia, on the other hand, was afraid for her sanity. "Tamaki, Kyoya, I don't think i should wear this. It might support a particular false opinion." As she stepped out ,Tamaki glomped her.

"Oh Auntie, you look like an angel! So Kawaii!" Mia wiggled out from her senpai's grip, she replied. "Exactly! I don't want to look like an angel! And you are a demon for not listening to me!"

Suddenly, a creepy laugh filled the room and Tamaki froze. Noticing a dark looking door the laugh seemed to be emitting from, Mia walked over and peered over at it curiously.

Suddenly, a creepily cloaked figure came out. "Ufufufufufu! Have you an interest is demons and the occult? If so, you should join the black magic club!" he looked at Tamaki and smiled. "Tamaki, for you I have a special discount on curse dolls. Ufufufufufu, we're always holding mass." He then blended into the darkness and somehow left the room.

Mia raised an eyebrow. "He was… interesting." Tamaki ran up behind her, gripping her shoulders. "Auntie, don't underestimate the power of black magic. One day, last year before finals…" Mia sighed. "Tamaki, I don't need to know the whole story. The customers are about to come."

They all went into position, and a mass of students came in the doors. Tamaki started his speech. "as you can see, were animal themed today! Don't we look so amazing?

Kyoya's a lone wolf, Honey the adorable rabbit, Mori the friendly bear, The twins mischievous foxes, Haruhi the sweet tanuki, Mia the bird, and of course I am the king Puppy! Don't they fit perfectly?"

Hosting went normally for a few minutes, until Mia's fear came to life. The next thing they knew, Mia was getting squeezed to death by Takato. "I KNEW YOU WERE AN ANGEL!"


	7. humor, crossdressing, and vampires

**I kno I haven't updated in a while, but recently, I just started… HIGH SCHOOL! KYAAA! I hope I don't fail epically or anything! Please take the poll! And Audrey is based off of the ever amazing AudreyDarke96, so look her up.**

**I do not own OHSHC or Maid-Sama (or Damon, Vampire Diaries, and Twilight for that matter.) **

Audrey was feeling particularly melancholy today. Why was Japan so weird? Why did she have to come back to Japan in the first place? American life was like a dream that could never come true, and she already missed her many friends. Besides, vampires are better than Otakus, in her opinion.

At least there was a small hope in the form of a blonde-haired transfer student. *Mia's American, right? Maybe… maybe she likes Damon and Vampire Diaries! Or at the very least, Twilight! Not enough Japanese girls like them… but she isn't Japanese! Vampire god, don't abandon me now!*

In case you don't have it figured out yet, Audrey Omura is a vampire freak. **(A/N- haha Audrey, I made you a **_**freak**_**.**) Not that she would tell anyone, in fear people wouldn't like her for it. Back in America, she had lots of other friends who shared her interests, but then her family forced her to move and leave them all behind.

On a whim, the returnee decided to confide her secret obsession in the transfer student, Mia Leonard. Taking a breath, Audrey set out to find her.

****************************** ~ break~*******************************

Tamaki turned when he heard Mia's startled laughter from the doorway.

"Seriously, Tamaki? Cross-dressing day? Pfft! I'm sure the ladies would love to see everyone in dresses, especially Mori!"

Mia sarcastically chuckled, seeing Mori, tho only one dressed so far, in a frilly purple thing with lots of frills that looked atrocious on him.

"Are you sure this isn't some nightmare? It's as certainly horrid as one! Although, I think Haruhi would look cute as a girl." Mia looked thoughtful, and everyone else looked at her, shocked. They had all assumed she figured out Haruhi's gender, with her being smart and all, but apparently she hadn't.

Tamaki perked up all of a sudden, and pulled Haruhi into a dressing room with a dress for her to try on. The twins smiled, excited to see her in their newest creation.

Mia walked over to the kitchen to make tea, and not wanting to see her fellow commoner friend get tortured. Of course, she thought it was a boy being forced into a dress, but it was fundamentally the same.

They both didn't care about each others gender too much, anyway. Soon, she was busy in another room without knowledge of the poor girl getting changed nearby.

The girl in question was just putting on her wig when a glint in the hair made her take a closer look at her outfit she was wearing. Noticing a theme used throughout the hair and accessories she froze.

* They wouldn't, would they? Kyoya surely wouldn't let them spend money on something as trivial as this, would he? But then again, they never go halfway, do those idiots? I sure hope they didn't…*

As she stepped outside, Haruhi was simultaneously glomped by both Tamaki and the twins. Tono suddenly started spinning Haruhi around like an idiot, before finally setting her down.

"Y-you look cute, Haruhi." Tamaki blushed while saying this, hair covering his eyes, and for some reason his heart started feeling funny. Maybe he was sick? He'd have to ask his doctor later.

Everyone looked at Haruhi, who was still dizzy from Tamaki spinning her. She was wearing a straight brown wig that went to mid-back, and it had sparkles in it for some reason.

Her slim frame was covered by a baby pink spaghetti strap formal dress that went to just above the knees. It was more sparkly the further it went down, and had matching pink sandals and gloves, as well as pink shimmer eyeshadow and lipgloss.

She was gorgeous, but honestly, she was more worried about the source of the sparkles in her hair and shoes. "Um, Kyoya-senpai, these diamonds, they aren't …real… are they?" Tamaki was in shock at her question. "Of course they're real, my little Haruhi! What else could they be? Fake?" Haruhi sweat dropped.

Kyoya suddenly decided to cut in. "Don't worry, Haruhi, we won't charge you for using them, they are only borrowed. But if you happen to lose them…" as Kyoya said this, he pushed up his glasses, causing them to glint. Everyone besides Mori visibly shuddered, and Mia decided just then to come out.

Mia looked at Haruhi, blinking. She didn't yet know Haruhi was a girl, so she was completely shocked her friend looked so… _natural_ in a dress. "Very Kawai, Haruhi! You look as good as a girl!" Mia smiled innocently, and walked away again, this time to get changed.

Haruhi spun around, thinking out loud to herself. "Maybe I am cute as a girl… I honestly never really though about it before." The petite crossdresser blushed and giggled, causing instantaneous reactions to all the males around her.

Tamaki froze, bright red; the twins got nosebleeds; Honey's eyes widened; Kyoya wrote something down; Bossa Nova (who was spying from behind a pillar) passed out; and Mori… stayed as stoic as always.

He was also the first to speak up, strangely. "Customers." At Mori's one word, everyone suddenly recovered. Tamaki looked up, and spoke. "Alright, let's change! The customers will be here soon. So far the only ones dressed are Haruhi, Mori, and …Where's Mia?"

The said girl was checking her appearance in a mirror (located in her personal dressing room. Her and Haruhi used different rooms to actually change) looking to see how her cosplay looked on her, and thinking she looked fairly good as a boy.

Her normally curly blonde hair was pulled back and tucked up under a blonde wig and dark grey fedora with a blue ribbon, and she was wearing a dark grey tux with a matching bright blue tie.

She had a breast band, making her seem like she didn't have breasts. All in all, she could have passed for a good-looking boy if she wanted to, and was only faintly recognizable.

She was just minding her own business when suddenly, the changing room doors burst open. "Mia! Are you alive? No one's kidnapped you, have they?" Tamaki ran into the room, and froze when he saw Mia.

The blonde idiot started at her, stuttering. "H-hello there, sir. We're looking for a young lady named Mia. Are you related, you look a lot alike…?" Mia just stared back, annoyed.

The girl snorted, quickly becoming amused. "It's me, Tamaki. Just how blind are you?"

Everyone (except Kyoya and Mori) blinked. Honey decided to speak up. "Mia-chan! You look so kawaii! Like a real boy!" Honey giggled, and before Mia knew it, she was being glomped by the little loliboy.

"Honey, you can let go now. You're kinda heavy, despite your size. Then again, you are 18, so I shouldn't be surprised…" her personal musings were interrupted by getting glomped by Tamaki as well. "Oh, Auntie! You're so cute!"

Mia pushed them both off, annoyed and flattered at the same time. "Shouldn't everyone else get changed? I bet the ladies can't wait to see you all as girls." Rolling her eyes, she walked over to Haruhi and they started talking.

A few minutes later, the guests were coming in to a fully dressed host club. Their reactions were strange, and Tamaki was shocked.

"Why are they crossdressing? I think Mia and Haruhi are cute, but…" an auburn-haired girl mumbled to her friend, and the brunette friend replied. "Yeah. Whose stupid idea was this? Your right though. I know I shouldn't think this, but Mia looks so…" the speaker blushed, and the girls around her nodded vigorously.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was in his corner of woe growing mushrooms. "They called me stupid…" he was whimpering pitifully to himself when Haruhi sighed and walked over.

"Senpai, it was your idea they called stupid, not you. So please, go host or something." *Those mushrooms are really a hassle to clean up…* Suddenly, Tamaki was hyper and hugging his 'daughter'.

The club went on as normal after that, although most requests were to Mia and Haruhi. Mori was obviously the least popular, due to the fact he isn't very… feminine a person. Soon enough, all the guests had gone.

Mia looked up at everyone and gagged. "Please, would you change back to your normal apparel? I can't look at you like this without wanting to bang my head against a wall. Seriously, you look scary!" Haruhi nodded. "Mia's right. Dresses aren't a good look for any of you." She left to go get changed, and everyone else but Kyoya begrudgingly followed her.

The megane teen looked at Mia and sighed. "You know, I'm still waiting for that photo book you offered to make." He glanced in the girls' direction, causing her to tense uncomfortably. "You said you would, and I'm going to hold you to it." he then walked away. "Crap, I forgot about that…"

Mia walked over to her changing room, only to find it was occupied by none other than Audrey, the new girl. "Ano… this is my changing room. Could you please leave?"

Audrey spun around, startled. "O-oh! I'm sorry sir, I'll leave at once! I thought this was Mia's room." She blushed, glad that she came in _before_ 'he' started changing.

"Pfft! Don't worry Audrey, it's only me! Do I really look that different like this?" Mia asked, curious. Taking off her hat and wig, she saw Audrey exhale quietly.

"Mia… can I ask you a question?" Audrey looked down, nervous. Mia smiled." You just did, Omura-san. But yes, you can ask another."

"Ha-ha, I guess I did!" the girl looked up, barely maintaining her confidence as she went. "Have you ever heard of Vampire Diaries? Or perhaps Twilight?" She looked awkwardly at Mia, with a hopeful expression.

Blinking, Mia giggled. Audrey looked around, confused. "What's so funny?" Mia smiled, trying to contain her laughter but failing epically at it. "Sorry, sorry. It's just; you looked like you were confessing you're a murder or something!" She gripped her side, still giggling spastically.

"To answer your questions, no and then yes. I'm not much of a twilight fan; it's too cheesy for my taste. As for the Vampire Diary thingy, I'll give it a try if it's that big a deal to you. It better be good, though."

Mia sighed and looked to the side as Audrey glomped her. "But of course! Don't worry; it'll be worth your while! I promise!" Audrey suddenly toward the door, waving. "I'll see you at the dorm, Mia!" and then she was gone.

When Mia was done changing, she walked out only to see all the hosts, with the exception of Kyoya and Mori, staring at where Audrey went. When the club saw the blonde walk out, they rushed up to her in a tizzy.

"WHO WAS THAT? TELL ME, AUNTIE!" "Yeah, who was it, Mia-chan?" "Hn." "_Hey, tell us why she was here!" _"It's none of our business, you guys. Leave her alone." Mia sweat dropped, frowning.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, instantly getting everyone's attention. "That was Audrey Omura, class 1A. 17 years old, 5' 10, 56 kg, and born on Halloween. She is an aspiring singer songwriter and is obsessed with Damon from the show Vampire Diaries.

Her family runs Omura Manufacturing, and is a major stockholder. She has two brothers, a twin Mitsuya and a 12 year old Ryuu. Her and her twin just returned from living in America their whole lives. I think its great Mia's on good terms with her; it might turn out to be useful. So, why _was_ she here?"

Mia gaped, surprised he knew so much. She had never seen Kyoya on full demon lord mode before, and it _really_ freaked her out. She blinked and instantaneously recovered.

"She just wanted to be friends, okay? After growing up in America, I don't find it strange to want to find someone who knows what the culture shock is like. If any of you *cough* Kyoya *couch* threaten her, I am _leaving_ this club, got that?"

Everyone looked at her in shock. "So Auntie, are you saying you like her more than us?" Tamaki looked really serious, and seemed on the verge of tears, "Please don't say stuff like that, okay?"

Mia raised her eyebrows. "Tamaki, I'm honored you care so much, but I don't think you get it. I just want to be able to more have friends outside the club. You really are an idiot, Tono."

She smiled at everyone warmly. "I really like it here; I don't want to leave. I will eventually, though. I'm not sure if my staying here is permanent. It's likely I could leave by the end of the year." Everyone froze.

"WHAT?"

**So there you have it! I just want you to know, I'm not going to update until at least one other person takes the poll. I love reviews, but at the moment the poll is my top priority. **

**It's hard to develop a relationship if I don't know who to write it about. I'm also going to take down all of the currently unpicked options, so sorry if you wanted another particular person. You guys must not like the twins much.**

**Also, if you like Vampire Diaries or Twilight, look up AudreyDarke96, especially We aren't in Minnesota anymore. I'm in it! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**~A.R**


	8. kittens, sandwiches, and other insanity

**I just had alotta sugar before typing this, so sorry if it becomes kinda… random. Or doesn't make much sense. HEHEHEHE! XD**

**Disclaimer: *in a seductive voice* Ouran… I will make you mine.**

Everyone stared at Mia in shocked silence. "A-auntie, you're… leaving us? Why?" Tamaki stuttered, tears welling in his indigo eyes.

The blonde girl sighed, exasperated. "I'm not exactly leaving you… I'm just not necessarily staying. I'm not an actual Japanese citizen, you know! As long as my story sells, I can stay! Besides, even if I do have to leave for the states, it's not forever."

She smiled at the hosts, and everyone just kept staring. (Except for Kyoya, who already knew everything.)

Haruhi stepped up to her friend, saddened that the only other sane person at Ouran might be leaving.

"Why didn't you tell us? You might not be able to finish your first year here, yet you didn't deem it important enough to mention.

I understand keeping things to yourself sometimes, but this is big." Blinking back tears, the cross dresser hugged her best friend.

The endearing scene did not last very long, however. Feeling depressed about losing 'Auntie', Tamaki glomped the two girls in a teary mess.

"Don't worry! We'll make sure you can stay as long as you want!" a determined gleam shined in Tamaki's eyes, spelling trouble. "WHATEVER it takes!"

Honey jumped up, energized. "Yeah, Mia-Chan! We'll take care of everything!" "un." Mia sweat-dropped as Tamaki and the third years started planning a 'Protect Special Host Club Secret Princess #2 from Evil Mr. America and His Friend Dr. Transfer Project.' or for short 'PSHCS2EAFT'.

"Guys… you know, the best thing to do for me is let me meet my deadlines… O.K, I see how it is! _Don't_ listen to me, then! Love you too!" to say Mia's attempt to get their attention was a fail, it would be the understatement of the century.

*Sigh. Wait, who's the first secret princess? Oh well, it doesn't matter.* She walked over to Haruhi and pulled her out of the room, momentarily escaping the club's crazy antics.

"Hey Haruhi… who's the first 'secret princess'?" Haruhi blinked, looking at me. "You really haven't figured it out yet? I am, of course."

Mia froze, surprised. "You're a girl..?" Haruhi nodded, and much to her surprise, Mia looked relieved. "I was certain you were gay! This makes a lot more sense!" She proceeded to ship around like a maniac, throwing around rose petals.

*It all makes sense now! Obviously, Tamaki is in love with her but is too much an idiot to realize it! The twins love her as well, but Kaoru gave up in favor of his brother, Hikaru, who loves her as well. Kyoya is just watching, most likely silently rooting for Tamaki while trying to get as much of a profit out of this ordeal as possible.

The third years see her as a sister, and therefore are watching over the situation without getting involved. Most importantly, Haruhi likes Tamaki but thinks he's an idiot and therefore denies it. I get it now! Not only that, but I have an evil plan to get her and Tamaki together…*

"Earth to Mia! You're staring off into space again! Geez, blondes really are dumb, right Tono?" Mia blinked, only to realize the whole club was surrounding her.

Tamaki was crying in his Corner of Woe growing mushrooms and crying about auntie 'being cursed'. Honey was waving a hand in her face while clinging to Mori. The Twins were poking her sided; and Kyoya was writing something down in his little black book, smirking.

Shaking her head, Mia stepped back. "I'm fine, guys. I simply had the most wonderful idea…" Everyone looked at her curiously, but she simply glanced at Tamaki. Everyone understood her silent communication, and they headed to the kitchen, dragging an unwilling Haruhi along.

Kyoya was the first to speak up. "What idea do you wish to inform us of, Mia?" the girl in question smiled, then looked at an annoyed Haruhi. "Would someone mind going shopping for Haruhi? I think she needs a few more dresses…"

Right on cue, the twins bolted up and pulled Haruhi out the door. Kyoya smirked. "Tactful way to get rid of the twins, Mia. But really, could you tell us why we're here?"

Mia glanced around the room, confirming that only she, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori were in the room.

"I'll assume you three know how Tamaki and Haruhi feel about each other… because that much is crucial. It's fairly obvious to me, and I think its best f we can get them together before Hikaru breaks his heart too much. You see, I have a plan: an amazing, stupid, and evil plan."

Kyoya pushed up glasses, making them glint evilly. "What's in it for me? What could there possibly be to gain from such a plan? Do tell." He smirked; confident she couldn't come up with a good answer.

Mia, however, smirked back, pushing up randomly appearing nonprescription glasses causing an evil glint as well. "You really need to ask? Yaoi fangirls, of course."

Kyoya nodded, acknowledging her point. "Alright then, would you mind explaining what needs to be done?" Honey jumped on Mia, nodding. "I wanna see Haru-chan and Tama-chan together too!" Mori nodded stoically.

"Don't worry; I have a master plan... only we'll need help with it. We also need the keys to the school, a ladder, some props, the cooperation of some other clubs, and a peanut butter sandwich."

Honey tilted his head to the side, confused. "Why the sandwich?" Mori nodded. Mia frowned, looking sad. "I forgot to have lunch…" she looked distantly in front of her as her stomach grumbled pathetically.

Taking out his notebook, Kyoya walked over to Mia. "What clubs do you plan on collaborating with? We have to be careful who we associate with." The blonde nodded, expecting as much.

"Well, it's not necessarily respected, but I was thinking the Black Magic Club. It just so happens to fit the criteria." Kyoya nodded. "Of course. I'm assuming you plan on scaring Tamaki half out of his wits in the process of getting him with Haruhi." He smirked, and Mia returned with an evil one of her own.

"Why of course. He's such an idiot; I can't help but feel some contempt towards him on occasion. Besides, because of him I have to deal with lots of dumb blonde jokes. I have to get revenge somehow!"

She chuckled evilly, and just then Tamaki decided to come in. "Y-YOU REALLY WERE CURSED! EEEEKK!" he then proceeded to run for his life while screaming like a little girl.

Mia blinked. "See what I mean? A genuine idiot." Kyoya nodded, completely agreeing. "Kyoya, is Haruhi afraid of anything?" He nodded, "Thunder. But Tamaki already knows that, so it's not the smartest tactic. I would just go for the general creep factor."

Smiling to herself, Mia perfected her idea, and deemed the plan unfailable. Now all she needed was Nekozawa's help… and that blasted sandwich.

"I have some convincing to do… wait, where'd the creepy door from chapter 6 go?" Mia knitted her brows, scanning the room. Kyoya sighed, once again pushing up his glasses. "Right there." He pointed right in front of them, where the ominous doors stood. "How'd I miss it?"

Walking up to the imposing doorway, Mia gulped. *I need to do this. For Haruhi's sake!* Opening it, she cautiously walked inside.

All of a sudden, the doors closed behind her soundlessly and she was engulfed by darkness. "Like that's not creepy…" a bunch of candles randomly lit up, only to reveal a room filled with dark magic curios.

Sitting down on one of the lack leather couches, Mia drank in the surroundings. One wall was a full length bookshelf that covered the entire wall. Another displayed ancient looking relics, the next was blank and the other… was covered in pictures of kittens. Cute, cuddly kittens. "Odd…"

Coming out of a back room, Nekozawa walked over to the couch where Mia was sitting. "What brings you here today, miss? Do you need a divination? A love potion, perhaps? Ooh, what about a curse?" he grinned creepily, keeping to his dark-possessed persona.

Gulping uneasily, Mia shook her head. "Actually, I came to see if I could enlist the help of your club. How many members are there?"

Nekozawa frowned, looking away. "One. His name's Bob… no one else has really wanted to join." Mia sweat-dropped.

"Really? I'd love to meet this Bob… did you know in middle school I used to want to change my middle name to Bob when i grew up? Anyway … I'm going to play a prank on Tamaki. Are you willing to participate?"

The black magic president grinned. "A prank on Suoh-kun? I'd be glad to help!" He started crackling evilly, prompting Mia to get the heck out of there.

"Thank you, Senpai. I think I'll take my leave now. I'll E-mail you the specifics later." As Mia was about to leave, Nekozawa stopped her. "How do you know my E-mail?"

This time, it was Mia's turn for the creepy laugh. "I don't. Kyoya, on the other hand, knows all. They don't call him the shadow king for nothing."

She walked out, leaving an extremely creeped out Nekozawa behind. Upon exiting, Mia frowned. "Where can I get a sandwich?"

**Hi… I feel high. HEHEHEHE! THAT RHYMED! I **_**am**_** high… sugar high, that is! Wazzup? Just so you know, this portrayal of the BMC is completely different from my Neko fanfic. That last sentence sounded all funnie! R&R! SUPPORT THE INSANITY!**

**~A.R**


	9. AN

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but there's been some technical difficulties.

My family got a new computer to replace the old crap one we used to have, but since we were switching from windows to mac, it was kind of hard.

All my old files got deleted, so I had to start over on both of my stories, and still even now we're not exactly sure how to make the computer work properly yet… Gomen!

So it might be a while before I can really update… and I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier!

Please be patient, and I really am sorry!

~A.R


End file.
